


Bonds of Blood and Flesh

by Dellessa



Series: Halfling Chronicles [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Crack Treated Seriously, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank recuperates, and finally comes back to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds of Blood and Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



_Frank watched the raid from his hiding place up in the trees. They never thought to look up. The Drow ran off with their loot, and the villagers went back to their homes, both seemingly forgetting about the injured elf in the shadow of the trees. He waited until they were gone and scurried down. The Drow’s wound was bleeding sluggishly. He bit his lip, considering his options. He could let the Drow die. That would be the sensible thing to do. The flesh eaters ate his kind. More than likely if he did help the creature it would turn on him and he would be devoured, but, and this was a big but the healer side of him could not leave well enough alone._

_He could already feel the magic reaching out. He gave in, and knelt beside the dark elf. The wound slowly began to knit together. By the time it had healed Frank was exhausted._

_Getting the dark elf to the safety of his home was another hurdle. Frank was not strong. Even for a fay he was slight. He pushed the Drow up, and put his arms under the Drow’s, hugging him to his chest he pulled him slowly through the woods to where his little cottage was hidden. It took him a good hour to get the Drow inside and tucked him into the bed. He didn’t stir, which was worrisome, and an hour later it was clear he was running a fever._

_He could feel panic rising. He was not trained for this. He had the magic, but he master had died months before, leaving Frank hanging. He moved to the bookshelf, and flipped through the book until he found the recipe for the draught he would need to break the elf’s fever._

_His hands shook as he lit the fire in the hearth, and set water to boil in the cauldron. He gathered the herbs and carefully added them in as the recipe. His hands trembled even more as he sliced his own finger open and let the blood drip into the mixture, infusing it with magic. He let it come to a boil before taking it off of the fire and letting it cool._

_He ladled it into a bowl and moved over to the bed, He struggled to prop the elf up, and eventually gave up, stripping him of the weighty armor. The dark skin below was hot to the touch and dry. He finally managed to prop him up and dribble the draught into his mouth._

Frank struggled out of the dream. His back was on fire, and he was lying on his stomach. His wings twitched. It was agony. A whimper left his throat, and then Omega was there. 

“Where are we?” he croaked, his voice rough from disuse. “What happened?” 

“Shhh...you fool. No need to get yourself worked up. We are free and safe,” he cackled, “Felix and Locus will pay for what they did to you, don’t worry.” 

“I’m not...why are my winglets out.” He couldn't stop the tears rolling down his cheeks. “No one is s-supposed to see them but you.” 

“None of that blubbering, fool. None of it.” Omega wiped away the tears, and pet Frank’s dark hair. The purple strands looks black in the dim light of the wagon. 

“I’m not a fool. I didn't get us caught. You s-should have let them kill me.” 

“No, you are not. You are my mate, and I couldn't let them...I couldn't let them...” Omega growled. “You are mine.” 

Frank sniffed. “What did they do to my winglets?” He tried to turn to look over to look at them, but Omega pressed him down into the furs.

“They shredded them. Don’t look. It will only make you get sick again. The healer said they will grow back in their own. Just leave them. 

“They hurt,” Frank moaned. He hurt in other places as well. Hurt all over, but the ache in his wings was unbearable. 

Omega hummed in agreement. “They will pay for it, I will rend their---” 

“You know how I feel about violence,” Frank mumbled.

“I know,” Omega grunted, and continued to pet Frank’s hair. “I also know it is all some understand. Myself included.” 

“That isn’t true. That isn’t true at all. I dreamed about when we first met? When you were injured.” 

Omega laughed. “When I bit you?” 

Frank gave him a sour look, “No. You know I still have a scar from that.” 

“I’m well aware. I’ve always considered it a love bite.” He reached out, tracing the mark. “Made you mine.” 

Frank shivered, his pale skin flushing red. “You should---” 

“No, my little fool. You are in no condition to get yourself all worked up. Be a good boy, and lay down like the good medic ordered.” 

Frank whined, “But they---they---” He shivered, tears running down his cheeks again. “They touched me. They...they...” 

“Shhh....I know. I was there, remember?” I’ll make it better. I will make them pay.” 

“I don’t care about them.” Frank hid his face. “I’m dirty now. I’m unclean and worthless.” He keened. 

Omega gnashed his teeth together. Any other time Frank had gotten this melancholy he had just fucked him into the nearest soft (or sometimes hard surface...there was the kitchen table), but that was not an option. He glowered at his mate, lost for words. He was not good with emotion. He wasn’t good at comforting, or coddling. That was Frank’s thing. “Stop it you fool. Stop it.” 

Frank cries into the blankets. Cried until his tears seemed to dry up. 

Omega waited until he had cried himself out before carefully curling around him. He gently rubbed the claiming scar, “My silly, little fool. What do you think you are doing?” 

“I don’t know,” Frank hiccuped. “I don’t know why you would want me now. They ruined me.” 

“No. You are mine. They ruined nothing. You are going to be okay. Hush, little fool. They ruined nothing, they don’t have that power.” He carefully gathered Frank in his arms, avoiding the winglets. Frank fell into an exhausted sleep, and the Drow held him tightly, at a loss. He did not know how to fix this.

oOoOoOo

“They are healing well,” Emily said, as she examined Frank’s winglets. “Just give it a few more days and you can tuck them away again.”

“I can’t go out until then,” Frank whimpered. “They are private.” 

“I know, sweetie, but I’m your medic. It’s okay.” 

Frank shook his head, “I want Omega. Please. Go away.” 

“I need to check how you are heali---” She said. 

“No. No. Go away.” 

Emily sighed, “Frank. Please. You were injured. We have to make sure it is healing.” 

“What are you doing,” Omega growled as he entered the wagon. “Leave me mate be. Out.”

Emily rolled her eyes, “Fine. Here is another tub of the ointment, and the salve. Apply it regardless of what he says. He’s not healed yet.” She shoved the canisters at Omega, watching him juggle it, along with a large platter of fruits, and an equally large bouquet of flowers. 

The wagon was already halfway full of them, most of them dried already. 

Omega bristled until she finally left. “Are you well, little fool?” 

“Just humiliated. And my winglets itch horribly.” 

Omega sat the platter down in front of him, “Eat.” 

Frank looked down at the food. “Not hungry.” 

Omega plopped down beside him, picked up a grape and pressed it to Frank’s lips until he finally opened his mouth and ate it from Omega’s fingers. “Insufferable fool. Eat.” 

Frank frowned, but began to eat the fruit slowly. He flexed his winglets, feeling fussy about the whole thing.

Omega reached for them, making Frank pull away. “Quiet fool.” He reached again, massaging the base of the appendages. Frank let out a little, thready moan, and sagged in relief. 

“Don’t stop,” he mumbled, causing Omega to do just that. 

“Are you ordering me around, Frank?” 

“No. I would never do that,” Frank said meekly. 

Omega snorted, and went back to his task. “Bossy, little mate is the worse liar.” 

“I’m not a liar.”  
“Horrible,” Omega worked his way up the wings, touching them carefully. “The worse. Any better?” 

“Yes,” Frank wiggled. “Do you think...could we...” 

Omega narrowed his eyes, “Little fool, what are you going on about?” 

Frank whined, “I’m fine. I just need you in me. Please. She doesn’t even have to know. It’s none of the s-stupid medics business anyways.” 

Omega laughed, deep and loud. “Naughty, which I normally would appreciate, but now. No. I don't’ think I will indulge you.” 

“I’m dirty though. They t-touched me.” His breathing came into stuttered gasps. “No one is supposed to touch me like that but you.” 

“No. No one is supposed to, and no one will again. I will rend their flesh from their bones.” 

Frank huffed a sigh and mumbled, “People aren’t for eating. That is so gross, Omega.” 

He got a shark's smile for it. “A compromise then?” He pulled Frank into his lap, far more gently than he would have before. He nuzzled the crook of Frank’s neck. His sharp teeth scraped against the delicate skin. 

Frank clutched at him, and moaned when the teeth sank in, deep enough to scar. Frank ground against him begging. Pleasure rolled through him, mixing with the pain. 

Omega lapped at the wound, sucking on the blood that welled up. 

The light changed as the door to the wagon swung open, and Emily stepped inside. She stopped in the doorway, making a squealing noise, “What the hell are you doing?” 

Frank squeaked, and hopped up, hiding behind Omega, clipping his wings against the side of the wagon, which only lead to him howling loudly. “Go away. Go away!” 

“Were you trying to eat him?! Are you okay Frank? Frank?” 

“Go away! You ruined everything. Get out of here! Now. Go!” Frank trembled behind Omega, hiding his face in the Drow’s long, black hair. “Go away,” he said, his voice muffled. 

“You heard him. I don’t appreciate you interrupting our bonding. Go away healer, don’t worry your meddlesome little head. I’ll take care of Frank.” Omega gave her a toothy smile, blood still clinging to the sharp teeth. 

Emily cringed away. “Frank?” 

“Go away,” he whimpered. “Please. It’s alone time. Now go. Omega won’t hurt me. No more than I want to be.”

Emily blanched, and backed away. “Fine. I’ll be back when the caravan stops.” 

“She is gone, little fool, come back now. Stop hiding.” 

Frank’s breath hitched, but finally he climbed back into Omega’s lap. He draped himself across his chest, wrapping his arms around Omega’s neck. “They hurt again.” 

Omega hummed in thought, and reached for the ointment, smoothing it across the delicate surface, he rubbed the base of each, making Frank’s skin heat up all over again. He knew from experience that playing with the base of those sensitive wings would be enough, and he could draw it out all day if he wanted (it had been one of his favourite games in the past). Frank was babbling pleas when he bit into his skin again. He cried out, rutting against Omega, and then howled loudly when his body finally tightened in orgasm. 

Omega chuckled against the crook of his neck, purring in amusement. “Such a lovely song you sing, Filit. I could just devour you, wings and all.”

Frank snorted, hiding his face in Omega’s hair. “Don’t joke about that Ormefent. They would have eaten me. They were g-going to.”

“Shhh....they did not. We are here and safe. Soon we will have a new nest, and...I will make them very sorry.” 

“I know you will. I know we are, but I’m still so scared that I’m just dreaming and I’m really back there and they will...eat me. Piece by piece until there is nothing left.” Frank sniffed, “And they made me eat meat. I still feel sick thinking about it.” 

“It is over. You should not dwell on the past. We have better things to do.” 

Frank finally relaxed against him. He ran a hand down Frank’s back, and finally realized his wings had retracted. Omega just pulled him closer and rocked him until he was drowsy enough to tumble off into sleep.

oOoOoOo

There were things that Ormefent Kaarhante would never tell his mate. The threats that Felix and Locus made were high among them. He was not lying when he told Frank that he wanted to rend them limb from limb. He did. More than anything.

He certainly would not tell Frank about their plans to kill him and throw his body in with Omega into the Oubliette. The very thought made Omega’s stomach turn. He had eaten his share of fay flesh, but not his own mates, never that. 

He also could not tell Frank how much he loved him. It wasn’t in his nature to talk about such things. The words would not leave his mouth. He could not let that foolishness pass from them. He hoped that Frank knew anyway. 

He wrapped the blanket around them, holding Frank tightly. He buried his face in Frank’s hair. He always smelled like strawberries and sunshine. Now was no different. It was a familiar comfort in a world that had been upended. 

Frank whimpered in his sleep, a nightmare coming on. He had them every night now, and he had never had them before the kidnapping. It was just another thing to make the rage inside Omega boil over. There was no salve for that. There was just damage control. All he could do was bottle it up and keep the rage as far away from Frank as possible.


End file.
